Dishwashers have been in use for many years in both home and commercial use, having origins dating to the early 1800s. Dishwashers for home use typically employ a container having one or more strainer baskets for holding the dishes while one or more arms are used to spray wash and rinse solutions on the dishes. Commercial dishwashers may have an alternate design using a linear conveyor system that conveys dishes through a series of spray headers directing high temperature wash and rinse solutions towards the dishes. These conveyor designs typically occupy much more area than a home model, however, deeming them impractical for home use. The present invention features a compact portable dishwasher conveyor system for automatically cleaning dishes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.